1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydraulic boom tool carriers, and, more particularly, to a tool carrier which is removably mounted on the bed of a pickup truck. There are many applications where a hydraulic boom tool carrier is needed for jobs where more expensive, specialized equipment is not economically feasible. One particularly useful tool is a digger for excavating.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many patents related to portable digging equipment, including the following:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 3,445,946 Striggow 1969 3,483,640 Anderson, et al 1969 4,251,181 Drott, et al 1981 4,987,689 Kaczmarski, et al 1991 5,058,685 Moffitt 1991. ______________________________________
None of the above patents show a digger which is mountable of the bed of a pickup truck.
Striggow describes an earth handling vehicle which includes a hitch for a tractor. Striggow appears to have four wheels, and is adapted to be pulled by a tractor. This earth handling vehicle would remain in contact with the ground during transport.
Anderson, et al shows apparatus for stabilizing an earthmoving scraper. An auxiliary bowl having cam track surfaces supports rollers on a self-loading elevator during unloading.
Drott, et al shows an implement coupling apparatus for a boom-type vehicle. FIG. 1 of this patent shows a special vehicle for transporting the digging equipment. Kaczmarski, et al show an attachment means for attaching a trencher to a special power unit. There are three or more mounts on an end of the power unit so that it is possible to trench beside a structure.
Moffitt describes a dozer blade mounting apparatus for mounting a dozer blade on the frame of an implement. The mounting apparatus enables extended angling and vertical movement of the blade while minimizing the distance between the dozer blade and the frame of the implement.